Torbellino
by DraculaN666
Summary: Miyuki es ruidoso, molesto y muy obstinado como fue aprendiendo con los días Oharano. Parecía un torbellino imparable que irremediablemente te arrastraba contra tu voluntad. Y tampoco es que el hiciera nada por evitarlo.


Yo quería hacer un drabble nada más. Y aquí estamos, casi 4 mil palabras después. La historia de mi vida. Y si me descuidaba, podrían hacer sido muchas más. Pero quería comenzar lento con esta serie que me ha hecho dudar demasiado de mi misma xP

Y considerando también que mi inspiración ha sido demasiado caprichosa en estos últimos meses, tampoco hay que presionar demasiado.

En fin, en fin.

El intento de formato de mensajes es una mierda, no me juzguen.

Dedicado a Lydia Kise Kirkland porque también implora por un poco más de ellos :3

Nada es mío, todo de la bendita Amase Shiori que hace excelentes personajes y perfectos traseros 3

* * *

 **1**

No se dio cuenta en qué momento sucedió, sinceramente. Era un día como cualquier otro cuando recibió el mensaje y de pronto eran mensajes a todas horas y en todo momento. En todo jodido momento. Las tres de la mañana, por ejemplo.

" _¡Espero que puedas jugar en el siguiente partido de práctica, Etsugo!"_

Oharano sintió una venita palpitarle en el cuello después de leer el mensaje. ¿Quién era y quién se creía para llamarle por su nombre de pila?

" _¿Quién coño eres?"_

Respondió sin nada de sutiliza el mensaje, casi acribillando el teclado de su celular. Era de madrugada, al día siguiente no tenía entrenamiento ni nada, pero tenía sueño y estaba perpetuamente frustrado al saber que no podría jugar en un partido oficial o de práctica por un tiempo.

" _¡Atsushi!"_

Obtuvo como respuesta, sin poder ponerle un rostro al nombre que comenzaba a odiar.

" _Sigo sin saber quién eres…"_

" _¡Miyuki Atsushi!"_

Ruidoso, cabello oscuro azulado, posiblemente el mejor jugador de Keijo, viejo amigo de Iwashimizu, fan número uno de Gion considerando que va de aquí para allá gritando " _Kenji, Kenji_ " como si fuera su mantra.

La vena de molestia palpitó con más fuerza en su cuello.

" _No sé quién eres y no me importa"_

Fue lo último que escribió antes de apagar su celular e irse a dormir por esa noche.

 **2**

Pero las cosas estaban realmente muy lejos de acabar con esa simple charla.

Miyuki es ruidoso, molesto y muy obstinado como fue aprendiendo con los días Oharano. Le enviaba mensajes a todas horas y por los motivos más absurdos que pueda imaginarse… nada que ver con el rugby o el equipo en general. Estuvo muy tentado a bloquear su número, pero pensó que al ser un equipo que verían frecuentemente para entrenamientos, haría las cosas muy incómodas. Ignorarle tampoco era una opción factible. Miyuki se limitaría a enviarle mensaje tras mensaje tras mensaje _tras maldito mensaje_ hasta que se dignaba a responder. Lo descubrió de la peor manera posible.

" _¿Etsugo?"_

Porque, sí, el maldito no entendía cuando _no_ debía llamar a las personas por su nombre de pila sin su permiso.

" _¿Sigues ahí?"_

" _Sabes que de nada sirve ignorarme"_

" _¿Saliste a pasear a tu perro?"_

" _Nunca dejas el celular en casa"_

" _Y sabes que yo puedo estar así todo el día"_

" _Todo"_

" _El"_

" _Día"_

Sí, descubrió que podía estar así todo el día.

Todo el puñetero día.

 **3**

La cuestión es que para Oharano siempre le ha sido más fácil entablar una conversación si la persona que recibe el mensaje no está frente a él. Como si la pantalla del celular le diera más confianza a la hora de hablar. Y por lo general la única persona con la que suele charlar más es su hermano menor. Tampoco es que le dé entrada a nadie más. Y considerando que Miyuki se abrió paso a base de patadas y mensajes cada cinco segundos para que no le ignorara, llegó un momento en el que Oharano se resignó a charlar un poco con él. Tampoco es que le hiciera daño.

Le habló de sus frustraciones, de lo molesto que estuvo durante el partido contra Sagami y la razón por la cual no jugó en el último partido de práctica. De lo mucho que le faltaba al equipo y de lo idiota que era Gion.

Hablaban demasiado de Gion e Iwashimizu. Miyuki era sin duda el fan número uno de Gion y Oharano a veces no podía dejar de hablar de él. Desde su charla en la playa y después de lo mucho que el pequeñín parecía apegado a él de pronto era un tema demasiado en común.

" _Se nota que eres fan de Gion"_

" _Me gusta su entusiasmo"_

" _Es igual de idiota que tú"_

" _A ti parece que te gustan los idiotas"_

Oharano se quedó congelado por unos segundos al leer el mensaje.

" _¿Qué?"_

" _No debí decir eso, buenas noches"_

Pero una vez puesto en palabras, la cosa es que no pudo olvidarlo.

 **4**

Estaba total y terriblemente jodido. No había otra forma de describir su situación. El _"puede que me caiga bien"_ pasó a ser un _"mierda, creo que me enamoré un poco de él"_ para irremediablemente convertirse en un corazón roto, todo en el tiempo record de dos días.

Después de esa charla con Miyuki se cuestionó un poco sobre ese fanatismo que él también mostraba por Gion. Estar con él en el campamento, sentir el molesto bombeo de su corazón al verlo hacer su primera anotación. Nunca había pensado a fondo en ello y ahora que al fin, al fin alguien se lo hacía notar, alguien lo notaba mejor dicho, se daba cuenta que era totalmente imposible. No imposible por el hecho de ser hombres y esas cosas. No imposible porque no quisiera o pudiera hacer algo.

Era imposible porque Gion estaba, claramente, enamorado de alguien más.

Eso de tener la lengua enterrada hasta la garganta de Iwashimizu le daba pistas muy claras.

Fue curiosa la forma en que se desarrolló y terminó el primer amor de Oharano.

 **5**

De puro coraje bloqueó el número de Miyuki por un par de días. Sabía que no tenía la culpa, no del todo, pero Oharano se estaba permitiendo hacer un berrinche y culpar a alguien más del molesto dolor en su pecho. No podía hacerlo totalmente con Iwashimizu y Gion, no es que ellos estuvieran besándose en cada maldito rincón del campamento sólo por joderle la existencia a Oharano. Eso ya lo hacían durante el entrenamiento yendo de aquí para allá diciendo lo increíble que era con sus estúpidas y adorables sonrisitas de niños buenos que hacían enojar con una facilidad pasmosa a Oharano. Pero, _de verdad_ , que no era culpa de esos dos. Así que, dentro de lo posible y mientras estuviera de mal humor, Miyuki sería el culpable. Punto.

—Miyuki-kun me ha estado preguntando por ti —le comentó Iwashimizu un día de forma casual, con ese aire tímido que te hacía olvidar que era un chico de casi dos metros para pensar en él como un niño asustado al cual le gustaría patear hasta la muerte.

Tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de poder responderle con propiedad y sin insultarlo. Que aquí nadie tenía la culpa de nada. Sólo Miyuki.

—Luego hablo con él —fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir con el entrenamiento.

El colmo llegó al día siguiente, cuando fue Gion quien le abordó antes del entrenamiento.

—Miyuki me ha estado chillando toda la noche al oído que le tienes bloqueado —y aunque parecía ser más un comentario casual, había mucho reclamo en sus palabras. Lo cual no es que le importara, pero sí le molestaba bastante.

No se dignó en decir nada más allá de un par de gruñidos que Gion, en la nebulosa que era su mente, interpretó como que haría algo al respecto.

Esa misma noche, después de cenar, bañarse, charlar un rato con su hermano y remolonear un poco porque también quería hacerle sufrir un poco, desbloqueó el número de Miyuki. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando los mensajes comenzaron a llegar.

" _¡Etsugo!"_

" _¡Me bloqueaste!"_

" _¡Por tres días!"_

" _¡Me bloqueaste!"_

" _Y estoy considerando hacerlo de nuevo…"_

La verdad no iba a hacerlo. Fueron tres días muy aburridos, sinceramente. Eso de estar deprimido y sin poder distraerte con algo no era una buena combinación. Pero Miyuki no tenía porqué saber eso.

Sin embargo, quizás creyendo que la amenaza era real, Miyuki encontró una mejor solución al problema.

Oharano vio la pantalla por unos segundos para convencerse que verdaderamente le estaba llamando. Le tomó otro par de segundos pensar en si era una buena idea responder. Concluyó que sí. A fin de cuentas siempre podría colgar cuando se hartara.

—¡No te atrevas a volver a bloquearme! —chilló la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—De acuerdo —respondió aunque se vio tentado en decirle que sólo estaba bromeando con la amenaza. Sin embargo, tener esa carta a su favor nunca estaba mal. _"Pórtate bien o te bloqueo"._ Nada infantil. No señor.

—¿Por qué me bloqueaste?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, sinceramente. Una pregunta para la cual no tenía respuesta. O quizás sí pero quedaría patético decir que estaba teniendo una rabieta con el primer incauto porque se le rompió el corazón con su primer amor. Tenía su punto y todo, pero Oharano tenía que defender su imagen y su orgullo de alguna forma.

—Gion e Iwashimizu están saliendo —fue lo primero que pudo procesar su mente, como si eso fuera culpa de Miyuki y la razón de su enfado. Que lo era, al menos la parte del enfado.

Nunca imaginó que podría ser capaz de dejar sin palabras a Miyuki en algún momento.

—Lo sé —obtuvo como respuesta después de unos largos segundos, con un suspiro derrotado y todo.

Era obvio que lo sabía, Oharano ha pensado en ello después de su charla. Lo cual no hace que le joda menos porque Miyuki, por muy idiota que pueda llegar a parecer, es un chico muy listo y que sabe demasiadas cosas. Sabía que esos dos se traían algo porque es muy amigo de Iwashimizu y parece acosar a Gion de la misma forma que lo hace con él. Y por supuesto que sabía que muy en el fondo Oharano sentía algo por Gion. Y que eso no iba a llegar ninguna parte, ya que estamos. Lo cual es jodido porque a él le costó demasiado darse cuenta y Atsushi lo sabe quizás desde siempre y joder. Mucho.

Está tentado a colgar y mandar todo a la mierda.

—Mañana regresamos a casa —cambia totalmente el tema porque no quiere pensar más en ello. No llegará a ninguna parte, nada va a cambiar y está demasiado cansado como para seguir enfadado.

—Seguro el campamento no ha sido tan horrible como lo haces sonar…

No lo fue.

 **6**

No es que cambiaran de mensajes a llamadas. Era imposible estar pegados al teléfono todo el tiempo. Entre clases, durante las mañanas, en los entrenamientos, en la siesta que a veces tomaba en el almuerzo. Siempre había algún mensaje con alguna estupidez.

" _Hoy le robé el almuerzo a Taira y culpó Yoichi"_

" _No me arrepiento de nada"_

Pero cada noche sin falta era una llamada. Miyuki hablaba demasiado y Oharano era más bien de monosílabos porque le era difícil expresarse en voz alta. De vez en vez se soltaba un poco para contarle algo y le complacía darse cuenta que Miyuki guardaba silencio sin interrumpirle y parecía siempre atento a lo que le platicaba. Esa comodidad y naturalidad en sus charlas a veces le desconcertaban un poco. Cada noche al colgar veía la pantalla de su celular como si esta pudiera darle las respuestas a sus incógnitas y a las cosas que se revolvían en su interior cuando escuchaba la voz de Miyuki. O el sonido de notificación de un nuevo mensaje. O el vibrar de su celular en clases. O el tono de llamada. Esa anticipación que le picaba en la punta de los dedos y le estrujaba el pecho. Lo mucho que le gustaba a veces sólo escucharle parlotear por horas y no cansarse.

Le resultaba extraño y gratificante y a veces sólo quería volver a bloquearlo y no volver a escucharle nunca. Pero la sola idea le disgustaba y debía admitir que a veces él era el que iniciaba las conversaciones con la absurda idea de que Miyuki un día se aburriría y todo acabaría cuando eso pasara.

" _Hoy me regañaron en clase por tu culpa"_

" _Deja de enviarme tantos mensajes seguidos"_

" _Es tu culpa por no silenciar el celular"_

" _Idiota"_

Sin embargo, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Miyuki sabía leerle con una facilidad que llegaba a abrumarle. No hablaban de esas inseguridades nunca, pero los esfuerzos por charlar se multiplicaban y las llamadas por las noches a veces eran cortas llamadas por las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela o durante el almuerzo sólo para preguntarle qué comería hoy o contarle a quién le había robado parte del almuerzo. Nunca hablaban sobre los entrenamientos o sobre el rugby. Miyuki es todo un amante del deporte y podría hablar horas y horas sobre ello pero para eso tenía a Gion, Iwashimizu o sus compañeros de equipo y Oharano evitaba hablar demasiado del tema para no terminar agobiado.

—¿Qué harás el fin de semana? —a Oharano le gustaría decirle que dormir, dormir todo el día para recuperar todas las horas de sueño que le robaba durante las madrugadas. Como en ese momento. Eran las dos y media de la mañana y su cerebro sólo podía pensar en dormir por siempre enrollado en sus mantas.

—Ir de compras. Necesito un par de cosas y si no voy el fin de semana nunca tendré tiempo —contestó, a pesar de todo, porque la modorra le volvía un poco más hablador y porque tampoco le gustaba ser demasiado cortante a esas alturas. No a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

—Vale, vale, ya te dejaré dormir —Miyuki no reprimió la suave carcajada que le provocaba su voz adormilada. A veces le gustaría saber de dónde sacaba tanta energía para siempre andar tan alegre y nunca parecer ni un poco cansado.

 **7**

Lo que no esperaba, sin duda, es ir caminando por la calle tranquilamente y de pronto casi sentir el corazón en la garganta. Es domingo por la mañana. No hay mucha gente por las calles todavía y espera terminar sus mandados antes de medio día para regresar a casa y poder descansar un poco.

Ver a Miyuki plantado a mitad de la calle, con una sonrisa enorme y agitar su mano en su dirección es sin duda toda una sorpresa que su cerebro aún no procesa si es agradable o la peor idea del mundo. A pesar de hablar con él todos los días, enviarle mensajes y contestar sus llamadas, la realidad es que sólo se han visto un par de veces, durante un partido y una práctica de equipo. Su interacción ha sido más bien nula y un tacleo algo doloroso que ahora le da por recordar.

Y aún así el latido desenfrenado de su corazón le va a causar una arritmia a este paso y no recuerda haber sentido las manos tan sudorosas desde nunca.

Es tonto comparar pero ni en su momento se sintió tan estúpido con Gion. Parado en medio de la acera, estorbando el paso de la poca gente que va y viene, observando cómo Miyuki llegaba hasta él sin borrar su tonta sonrisa. El aire meciendo suavemente su oscuro cabello, la alegría brillando en sus ojos enormes. Las facciones suaves de su rostro tan expresivo. Nunca había apreciado a detalle nada de eso y ahora le parecía imposible no mirarle.

 _¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_

Las preguntas se arremolinan en su cabeza tan aprisa que ninguna es capaz de fluir por sus labios. Miyuki, cómo no, sabe lo que sucede.

—Kenji le preguntó a tu hermano dónde irías hoy por mí. Para darte una sorpresa.

 _Pues estoy sorprendido_. Pensó Oharano aún sin poder decir en alto sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? —logra al fin hablar, carraspeando un poco para intentar borrar esa imagen suya de estar estupefacto.

—Porque tú y yo, Etsugo, vamos a tener una cita.

Y con la misma confianza que dice su nombre de pila sin mostrarse afectado por su enfado, le tomó del brazo y comenzó a guiarlo por las calles de la ciudad.

 **8**

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para sentirse enfadado o indignado. Ni siquiera para cuestionarse a sí mismo o a Miyuki porqué querría tener una cita con él. Le estuvo arrastrando por casi toda la ciudad sin descanso, sin permitirle detenerse un segundo a quejarse y reprocharle no haberle avisado para poder verse más presentable.

Estaba demasiado ocupado divirtiéndose. El mero pensamiento le era algo extraño, pero era verdad. Se estaba divirtiendo como no lo hacía en muchos años. Habían vagado casi toda la mañana por el zoológico como niños pequeños. Bueno, Miyuki era el niño pequeño parloteando, chillando un poco, yendo y viniendo entre las jaulas, todo emocionado por los animales. Él estaba más bien tranquilo desde atrás, verle sonreír por alguna gracia que hicieran los animales le calmaba y tenía que esconder la sonrisita tonta que le provocaba.

Se hicieron un par de fotos algo tontas con sombreros de pingüinos y otra medio acojonados sosteniendo una serpiente. Habían comido algo de comida chatarra, muchos dulces y seguro Miyuki traía un subidón de azúcar cuando fueron a corretear un poco al parque.

Fue hasta media tarde que se dio cuenta que su plan de descansar todo el día y todo lo que tenía que comprar había sido completamente olvidado y no encontraba dentro de sí la fuerza para estar enfadado de verdad. Al contrario, tenía un ridículo peluche de un león en su mano derecha que Atsushi le había comprado como recuerdo y de la izquierda, en algún momento, se había aferrado a la mano de Miyuki.

Ahora que era consciente de ello estaban las ridículas ganas de soltarse con una disculpa o aferrarse con más fuerza a ella, sin importar lo mucho que estuviera su mano sudando de los nervios. Y aunque casi era tiempo de regresar a casa, ahora que las cosas parecían más tranquilas era el momento de las incógnitas para Oharano.

 _¿Por qué?_ Bailaba la pregunta en su mente. Pero todo estaba tan tranquilo, él se sentía extrañamente relajado con el peso de la mano extra sobre la suya. Miyuki tenía esa sonrisa de niño pequeño absurdamente feliz, que atacar con preguntas parecía demasiado fuera de lugar.

Pero realmente necesitaba respuestas.

Detuvo su andar sin soltar la mano que sostenía aún fuertemente y Miyuki iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió el leve tirón de su cuerpo.

Debió suponer lo que sucedía al chocar su mirada con la de Oharano. Pero lejos de verse nervioso, confundido o enojado, parecía igual de alegre y tranquilo que hace unos segundos. Como quien sabe que se enfrentará en algún momento a esa situación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó a sabiendas de la respuesta, intentando darle ánimos a Oharano de hablar.

—¿Por qué? —repitió la pregunta que había hecho en la mañana, sin despegar su vista de los ojos de Miyuki y sin soltar la mano que le dio un suave apretón antes que el cuerpo del otro se acercara un poco más a él.

—¿Por qué, qué? —a Oharano le molestó ver como la sonrisa se hacía un poco burlona e hizo amago de soltar su mano, cosa que Miyuki no permitió aferrándose mejor a la suya y pegando tanto sus cuerpos que en otras circunstancias y con otras personas habrían hecho enfadar al rubio.

—¿Por qué una cita conmigo?

Y a pesar de que Miyuki sabía de sobra cuál sería la pregunta y conocía también de muy bien la respuesta, se vio sin palabras en ese momento. Su sonrisa tambaleó a penas un poco, pero para el ojo experto de Oharano fue plenamente visible. Se habría puesto nervioso –más- de haber sentido alguna duda en el agarre de su mano. Pero ese seguía firme y seguro, por lo cual se permitió, al menos, sentirse tranquilo con él ahí.

—Después de volver a Sumiaki pensé muchas cosas ¿sabes? En ese primer partido. Pero bastó con verle junto a Kenji unos segundo para entender que ya no era posible y mi tiempo pasó. Y cuando supe que tú también… —se detuvo un momento, para salvar la distancia que Oharano quería poner entre los dos y aferrarse mejor a su mano, entrelazando los dedos— No te estoy teniendo lástima Etsugo, ni quiero compartir penas de corazones rotos ni nada de eso —juntó su frente contra la de Oharano, intentando que el contacto visual no se rompiera en ningún momento, para que la seguridad de sus palabras se transmitieran de mejor forma—. Al principio sólo quería charlar un poco contigo, me gusta cómo juegas rugby y Yoichi siempre parecía emocionado hablando de ti. Ahora en todo lo que puedo pensar es en tomar tu mano, escuchar tu voz. Que me digas lo mucho que hablo con voz enfadada pero que nunca me mandes callar. Me gusta que hables medio dormido porque hablas mucho más de lo que lo haces normalmente.

—Es que en serio hablas demasiado —se quejó, más que nada para ocultar su vergüenza por todo lo que había dicho—. Pero puedo remediar eso.

Y Oharano es guapo, él es consciente de eso. Lo sabe con una certeza algo pedante pero no es un secreto para nadie. Y es popular también. Ha habido chicas –muchas, muchas chicas- que se le han confesado a lo largo de su vida. Pero nunca ha salido con ninguna porque las considera demasiado molestas y él tiene otras preocupaciones. Como su hermanito, el rugby o cuál será la textura de los labios de Miyuki. Por lo cual nunca antes ha besado otros labios. Otros labios que no sean esos que nunca parecen cansarse de hablar pero que en ese momento están decididos a devorarle hasta el último aliento. Porque son suaves, algo húmedos e increíblemente dulces por todos los chuches que ha comido a lo largo del día. Pero es algo a lo que sin duda Oharano podría llegar a acostumbrarse. Al calor de la lengua extra dentro de su boca y los escalofríos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, en descargas eléctricas increíblemente placenteras. La mano de Miyuki que no sostiene la suya se enrosca en su cintura, como si temiera que fuera a separarse y olvidando que Oharano fue quien comenzó el contacto. Para darle un poco más de seguridad y aprovechando para profundizar el beso, que se ha vuelto bastante húmedo y amenaza con causarle una erección, rodea con su otra mano, león incluido, el cuello de Miyuki, pegando por completo sus cuerpos. Hay muchos dientes y mucha lengua. También hay demasiado calor con sus cuerpos tan unidos y nunca pensó que besar a alguien sería tan increíble.

Se separan sólo porque Oharano recuerda que, aunque ya está algo oscuro y no hay mucha gente alrededor, siguen estando en un lugar público y tampoco es cuestión de armar un espectáculo. También se anota un par de punto al ver lo agitado que parece Miyuki después del beso y no quiere ni pensar en que puede verse igual.

—Es un buen método para callarte —agrega sólo para no dejar que el silencio se extienda y se vuelva incómodo.

Miyuki le responde con una sonrisa, juntando de nuevo sus frentes.

—Una lástima que no funcione por teléfono.

 **9**

La dinámica no cambia demasiado. Mensajes a todas horas, llamadas por las noches y alguna esporádica durante las mañanas y tardes. Lo más significativo sería en los fines de semana y sus citas improvisadas. A Oharano le gusta emocionarse ante la expectativa de qué harán ese día y qué nuevas locuras podría maquinar Miyuki.

Lo único que sí tendría que lamentar con ese cambio en su relación, es que a Miyuki le gusta hablar sucio. Muy sucio. Y a veces le envía mensajes algo subidos de tono entre clases y el debe fingir que es de piedra y no correr al baño de forma vergonzosa.

—Etsugo… —gime a veces en su oído, el muy descarado. Porque no esconde el hecho de a veces estarse masturbando durante sus llamadas. Ni se guarda los detalles de todo lo que le gustaría hacerle.

—Atsushi… —gime a veces también Oharano porque, a esas alturas, sabe que terminara siendo arrastrado por el torbellino que es Miyuki por mucho que él intente negarse.


End file.
